


Hunko Enoshima and the Chocolate Factory

by Eclipsa



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I hate myself, dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsa/pseuds/Eclipsa
Summary: What if, instead of Charlie Bucket, someone else found the last golden ticket?





	Hunko Enoshima and the Chocolate Factory

It was a cold and snowy day in Hope’s Peak. Willy Wonka had announced that he was opening his factory, and Hunko Enoshima, who thought wonka bars tasted sexy, was trying to find one.  
Four sexy golden tickets had already been found.  
The first one had been found by Teruteru Hanamura. He likes food and sexy things. He is a chef.  
The second one had been found by Hiyoko Saionji. Shes a bitch theres not really much more to say.  
The third one had been found by a dude named Nagito Komaeda. Komaeda is lucky and stuff. He also chews gum.  
The fourth one had been found by Mike Teavee. He’s a tv obsessed cowboy.  
Anyways Hunko was sad. She was afraid of not finding the last golden ticket and meeting the person who makes the sexiest chocolate ever. Then, as she opened the wonka bar she found  
THE LAST GOLDEN TICKET! Hunko was so happy

THE NEXT DAY

Hunko had arrived at the factory with the other four. Mike Teavee needed parental supervision because he’s like 9. Suddenly, a man with a cane walked out of the factory. Then he rolled over and stuff.  
Hunko whispered to herself, “oh my god he’s so sexy”  
And the tour began  
The people arrived at the chocolate room and teruteru fell in the river. Teruteru got succed up a pipe and then he got executed.  
Then they went to the inventing room. Komaeda decided to chew some gum but then he turned blue and became an inflation fetish. He exploded and died.  
Then they went to the squirrel room and hiyoko got thrown in the TRASH.  
Then they went to the television room.  
One of Wonka’s oompaloompas decided to pick up Mike and spank him for 20 minutes. Mike shrunk as he got spanked and then died somehow.  
And then it was just Wonka and Hunko.  
Willy said, “Hunko, I’m so glad you survived my killing game because…. I LOVE YOU!”  
Hunko gasped, “I love you too, Wonka-senpai. You’re sexier than your chocolate!”  
And then Willy and Hunko maked out. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing ive ever written


End file.
